Whale Rider
by Rebecca The Cat
Summary: When a young girl is born to a tribe on the New Zealand coast, she struggles to convince her grandfather that she can be chief even though she's a girl.


**Hello peoples! I have brought before you today my Sonic The Hedgehog version of the book/movie Whale Rider. Here are some things you should know:**

**Cream: Paikea (Main character)**

**Shadow: Grandfather**

**Sonic: Dad**

**Amy: Sonic's new girlfriend**

**Knuckles: Sonic's brother**

**Rouge: Knuckle's girlfriend**

**Tails: Nice boy**

**Scourge: Tail's dad**

**This is a list of who I substituted the characters as. They might seem a bit OC, but I want them to fit the script. This is (Again) largely based on Whale Rider, so I DID take bits of the actual movie script and mess around with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog (I think SEGA does). Whale Rider belongs to the Author (I can't remember her name), and Pacific Pictures.**

**Remember: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

In the old days, the land felt great emptiness. It was waiting to be filled up, waiting for a leader, and he came. He came, riding on the back of a whale. A man to lead a new people. Our ancestor, Paikea. But now, _we_were waiting. For the firstborn son of our new generation. For the descendent of the whale rider. For the boy who would be chief.

There was no gladness when I was born. My twin brother died and took my mother with him. Everyone was waiting for the first born to lead us. But he died. And I didn't. My Grandfather wished I was never born. But he changed his mind.

Cream's grandfather, Shadow, rode down the mountain trail with Cream on his lap. Their trail came close to the thundering waves of the ocean, and Cream laughed. They were riding home from Cream's school.

Three woman sat at a tiny table by the window, two smoking cigarettes. When the one who wasn't smoking, Maria, Cream's grandmother, saw Cream coming towards the house, she flicked the other women. "Quick, she's coming." One of the other women grabbed the window and tried to air out the room. The other popped a mint in her mouth.

Cream ran inside the house. She glanced a dis-tasteful glance at the ladies. "You've been smoking." "Says you." "Smoking is bad for you. It can ruin your child-bearing properties." Continuing on, she added; "I have a concert at school tomorrow. 7:00. Don't be late." Cream went into her room, and her grandmother smiled. "Boy, she's bossy, that one." One of the ladies laughed. "Yes, and you'd have to be smoking in a pretty funny place to wreck your child-bearing properties!" they laughed.

Night came quickly in Cream's settlement. Cream biked by herself to the ancient school, where her school held it's presentations. She tied her bike to one of the posts and went inside, nervous but excited. Her grandmother, Vanilla, walked up to her. Cream rushed up excitedly. "Grandpa said Dad is coming this time." "Oh? And how long will he be staying this time? 5 minutes?" Immediately, Cream's face fell. "Longer than that." She replied before hurrying off to change.

Soon after, the concert started. Cream and the other students sang an ancient song. _"If you ask me the name of this house I will tell you. It is Whitireia. And the carved figure at the top? It is Paikea. It is Paikea." _A boy holding up a card-board whale crawled past the line of singers. Half way through, he farted. Then he did it again. Some of the kids laughed. Again. More laughter. Again. The crowd erupted. Cream looked like she wanted to run away. Shadow stood up and banged his staff on the floor, and the crowd silenced. One person got up to leave, and Shadow shot him the death glare.

After the concert, Cream scanned the crowd. Disapointed that she didn't see her father, she started towards the door when she bumped into him. "Papa!" Cream yelled, jumping on Sonic. "Hey, girl! You look different, what do they feed you here?" he teased. "I don't look different!" Cream teased back. "Oh? Then you must be growing up!" "Am not." Her father laughed and Maria came over. Hugging Sonic, she said; "Look at you! You're as skinny as a twig!" Sonic laughed and Shadow came over. "May we speak in private?" Sonic nodded, and the two went into a different room, while Maria took Cream home.

"It's been a long time son." Shadow stated. Sonic shuffled the floor. "Why don't you come back?" Sonic didn't respond. "I've been…away." " He finally replied. "Son, have you ever thought about having another son? With another person from here? Of the same origin?" "DAD! I…" Shadow opened his mouth to reply, but Sonic beat him to it. "Missed you, Dad."

When they finally got back home, Sonic saw his brother, Knuckles, and his girlfriend, Rouge. "Hey, Bro! Haven't seen you in a while!" They high-fived. Sonic glanced over his brother. "Put on some weight, haven't ya?" Knuckles shrugged and Rouge laughed. Maria called out for everyone to sit down on the sofa. She started messing around with an old projector. "Everyone, Sonic wants to show us some of his artwork."

20 minutes later, Sonic finally got up to help Maria figure out the projector. Cream was making shadow puppets on the white bed sheet. Finally, they started. Images of pots and abstract shapes flashed. A red one popped up, and Cream said that "That one is good." Suddenly, the door opened. Bright light filtered in, and in came Shadow, with Cream's teacher. "She wanted to see the gallery images. Start over." Rapid clicking noises were made, and suddenly, pictures of Sonic and a pink hedgehog in coats in the snow flashed by. "Who's that?" asked Cream. "Oh…uh…That's Amy. Me and her have been dating for 2 months now, and we're engaged. She's also pregnant." Everyone cheered. Except Shadow.

Afterwards, the teacher left. Shadow walked up to Sonic. "Son, why didn't you TELL ME?" Sonic stepped back. "Will it be a boy?" Sonic stood a little straigheter. "No, we tried for and got a girl." Shadow growled. "Do you even CARE about family tradition son? How will we carry on the royal line?" Sonic frowned. "You HAVE a decendent, dad_! A perfectly fine girl_!" Shadow snapped. "FINE! YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I'M RAISING HER? YOU CAN RAISE HER YOURSELF!" "Dad, I…" "GO ON, TAKE HER!" Cream, who had been in the doorway, ran outside. Sonic saw and ran after her.

Cream sat on an old, wooden boat. A Waka. Shivering in the cold, she wiped away a tear. Her dad suddenly sat next to her. Without a obvious reason, Cream stated; "He didn't mean it." "Well, Cream, it's complicated." "He didn't mean it. He loves me." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Doesn't he?" she stated this as if asking herself, not him. "Honey, I think he's just looking for something that doesn't exist anymore." "Like what?" "Like…a prophet." She looked down. "Oh." "You know, you could think about coming with me. It would make me really happy." She looked at him sadly, and they went back in.

The next morning, Cream rode around on Shadow's bike. "Ready?" her dad asked. "One more go." She circled one more time, and hopped into her father's car. Maria hugged Sonic. "You be good to her." Sonic nodded, and they drove away.

As they drove along the cliff by the ocean, Cream looked out the window. Suddenly, she saw something. Well, felt something. "Stop the car." "What?" "Stop the CAR!" She almost yelled. They pulled over and she ran to the side of the cliff. Whatever it was, it was gone. "We have to go back." "But…why?" "We just have to." Sonic sighed sadly. "I know, honey. I know."

* * *

**Ahhh, chapter 1 is done! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
